A Reason
by Karu-DarkAngel
Summary: Sometimes you don't need a reason... plays after Christian's title win at Extreme Rules. Oneshot. Slash. E&C.


**A/N: Christian wining the World Heavyweight Championship at Extreme Rules and his celebration with Edge in the ring just screamed fanfiction. It's not really that graphic, just a little bit of romance and a lot of friendship. I don't own anything and I don't earn anything either. This is fiction. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>I was the World Heavyweight Champion… I was the <em>fucking<em> World Heavyweight Champion!

I realized it when I pulled down the belt and the place just _erupted_ around me, the whole audience suddenly screaming with joy and cheering and simply going nuts about me winning that title.

In that moment everything else didn't matter. The various cuts and bruises on my body, the way my shoulder throbbed painfully and how my back already started to ache. When I held up the title and the crowd again cheered for my win, for _me_, the pain didn't really matter – fuck, right then I gave a flying shit about how sore I would be by tomorrow!

The next thing that registered in my delighted state of mind was that my knees gave out under me when I slid down the ladder, my legs not supporting my own weight anymore.

It didn't matter though, because seconds later there was Adam at my side, dragging me up from the mat and drawing me into his arms and a bone crushing hug that left me groaning at the force with which he pulled me into him. He didn't care however, and neither did I.

_Joy_. There was just nothing but joy cursing through my body at that moment and Adam knew it, felt it. This was us, everything of us, everything we had ever wanted to be. No one could take that moment way from us, there was no way… I was jumping up and down in his arms in euphoria and heard Adam laughing hearty into my ear.

He let me go, smiling that big goofy smile that was without a doubt mirrored on my own face and I stepped away from him for long enough to pick up _my_ Championship. I was _it_ now, I was Champ. Fuck, it felt great.

Laughing I turned back to him and pressed my head into his shoulder, his hands automatically coming up to pull me close, his fingers interlacing at the back of my neck. He pressed a quick kiss to my temple, either knowing that the camera wouldn't catch it or simply not caring – because I sure didn't.

"I love you." the words were whispered into my ear, drowning out the defying noise of the thousands of people around us.

Wanting to look at Adam, to _see_ him, I pulled back just enough to be able to look into his greenish brown eyes that were full of uncried tears of joy. His hands never let go of my neck, keeping our bodies connected in the same way our souls were right now.

"You made it, Jay." Adam's voice was pure adoration, "I always knew you would."

I wasn't able to put in words how I felt, a simple smiled "Yeah." being the only thing that left my lips.

Then we just moved into each other at the same time, so in sync that I didn't know if he pulled me in or if I was the one who started to move closer to him first. I didn't matter. We were Adam and Jay, we had always been like this and would be till the very end.

My head was lying on his chest before I knew it and I nuzzled into his shirt, one of his hands cradling the back of my head and the other holding on to my shoulder tightly – we remained like that just for a second, caught in our own personal eternity.

When we finally let go of each other – drawing away from the tight hug even if it was about the last thing we wanted to do at that moment – Adam grabbed my right wrist and lifted my arm, the other one that still held the belt in a vice-like grip coming along almost automatically.

I had dreamed about that exact moment. I had admitted it to no one but Adam, but I had dreamed of this for a very long time and now that dream was coming true. There were no words to describe how _incredible_ it felt to stand here and hold that Championship with Adam at my side. It meant the world to me.

Seconds later I felt him again, pressing the entire length of his body against my side, his hands on my back and chest while his stubble scratched along my cheek – the man just wasn't able to stop laughing and touching me and deep inside that knowledge made me gloat with pride.

Turning around, his body leaving mine, I posed with the title for the other side of the arena, Adam's hand still not letting go of my wrist.

My legs were still rubbish tough, and as soon as I took the first two steps without Adam's guide they gave in under me again and I just let myself fall onto the top rope, looking into the cheering crowd with what had to be a dazzling smile on my face.

He was by my side in a heartbeat, gently placing one warm hand on the back of neck, the contact of skin on skin being enough to soothe the pain I felt between my shoulder blades to a dull ache.

"I'm fine, Adam." I reassured him like he had me so many times in the last weeks.

It worked, because he let go and after that I managed to get back up – then it was just us standing across from each and other and grinning like fools while the audience was still going nuts around us.

His eyes locked with mine and I could hear his voice in my head, shrieking "We did it!" over and over again. I laughed. I knew him, I knew Adam Copeland better than myself and vice versa, so there was no point denying that I knew how he felt the exact same way he knew how I did.

Two fast steps was everything he needed to conquer the distance between us.

Adam had always been the one to cover the distance, to make the first step towards me. This was how we had started 27 years ago and to this day nothing had changed between us – Adam always started it and I always backed him up, no matter what shit he had got us involved in. That was how E&C worked and I wouldn't change it for the world, because I _needed_ him.

Strong hands took a hold of my head, pulling our foreheads together and bringing us eye to eye for another time, feverish golden eyes boring into my own.

"I love you." the words couldn't explain how I felt about him, but it was everything I had and he _knew_.

Looking at him and seeing the tears in his eyes I had a hard time holding back my own. There was no use for them out here though, even if they were tears of joy.

After that everything just became blurred.

I posed with the title, holding it tightly in my hands while standing on the ropes. That was the first time I _really_ noticed the crowd that was celebrating my win. The noise of the audience was defying in that moment and drowned out every other possible sound – they cheered me, they _loved_ me.

Then Adam was beside me and leading me up the ramp while I was hugging my title like a little boy that had gotten his favorite toy for Christmas.

The moment we were backstage I pinned him to the next wall, my hands on his shoulders, and kissed the hell out of him. His hands folded in my neck only a second later and he opened his mouth for my tongue to sneak into, his eyes light and dancing with mischief.

Usually Adam was the one of us who took more risks and didn't care that much if our co-workers got a peek of the two of us involved in an intimate position. He wasn't _careless_, he just wasn't overly bothered by it.

Right now though it was me who couldn't have cared less about who saw us making out – this was my night, _our_ night, and fuck them if they had anything to complain about. Joy, pride, euphoria, giddiness… there were just too many emotions cursing through my body and I did the only thing I could to not drown in them: I kissed Adam.

He was my anchor in the storm and I put everything I felt into that kiss, pushing my body as close to his as possible. It felt incredible, our chests pressed tightly together, his hands on my bare skin and the strangled half-moan that left his lips when I nibbled at his bottom lip before letting go of his lips to get some air back into my lungs.

For an instant he just stared at me, then the dazzling smile crept back on his face and we both burst out laughing with joy at the same time. I released him from my grip and he stepped away from the wall and held both his hands in the air for a double high five. We slapped hands, our fingers intertwining on their own accord and before any of us knew that we were doing we were dancing and jumping around one another like little kids.

"Err… guys?"

It must have looked hilarious how we froze at the exact same time and turned our heads towards the audience we until now hadn't noticed we had – oops.

"I really like you, but watching you making out is just _gross_." Mike shuddered.

The words drew various degrees of laughter from all around the room, both John's on every side of Mike not bothering to hide their grins. All three of them were already in their ring gear, ready to go out for their own match.

I turned to Adam. The lewd comment was already on his tongue, but for once I beat him to it.

"Why do I get the feeling that Mizzy is just jealous that he'll never be in the middle of an E&C sandwich?" I winked at Mike who blushed while the rest of the room roared with laughter.

Adam frowned, "Look at him…"

We both turned our heads to look at Mike, giving him a once over that was completely in sync, our eyes traveling up his body at the exact same pace – it was some of that creepy "brother" stuff we liked to do to unsettle people around us.

I gave him a curious look, "What?"

"If he'd be involved in an E&C _anything_ he would definitely be the bottom." Adam grinned smugly.

Mike was officially pouting now, everyone else in the room laughing at him – he was actually a pretty nice guy and we both liked him, but sometimes he just ran his mouth without thinking, and especially Adam liked to give him a dose of his own medicine from time to time.

It wasn't like we were serious with any of the things we were saying.

Yes, both Adam and I were physical people. We liked to touch each other, to feel the other's presence close by – but contrary to what people seemed to think of us, I and Adam never had been about sex or even kissing. We did both on occasions, but it didn't define who we were – we had a connection on a level that only few people seemed to get and everything sexual was just a mere byproduct of that connection.

We had gone from friends to best friends to something that was as close to brotherhood as possible between two people not actually related …and some day we had just taken it to a stage _beyond_ what brothers could be.

The first time we'd sex had actually been after our first title win, nearly eleven years to the day.

Even after all this years I still didn't know we'd ended like this, naked on our hotel bed with my cock inside Adam's ass, his hands clawing into my back and our eyes locked, neither of us wanting to look away from the other for even a second.

It had happened again and again and again, and then Adam had married and I had married and Adam had married again… but marriage hadn't mattered and at the end it had always been my dick inside Adam in one way or another. That was the steady thing in our affair – or whatever you wanted to call it.

In some way it still didn't make sense to me, because usually Adam was the more aggressive of us, the one that went after what he wanted when he wanted. But when we had sex the roles had always been reserved with me being the one who actually did the fucking while Adam seemed content to be the receiver in our couplings.

Matt – him and Jeff being the only people that had _ever_ walked on us doing it – had reasoned that Adam was _prettier_ and therefore belonged on the bottom and Jeff had just grinned enigmatically and said that maybe Adam just liked riding my cock.

To be honest I didn't give a flying fuck about what the reason was – not at times like this, when we were finally back in our hotel room, the title lying forgotten on the floor together with our clothes while Adam was moving up and down on my cock, the muscles in his thighs flexing whenever he bopped up and down again on my length, his eyes a feverish golden color and tightly locked with my own.

I didn't need a reason. I had never needed one, because we just were two pieces of the same of whole. He was a part of me as much as I was a part of him. We fit. He was Adam and I was Jay, and to us that was enough.

We laughed together, we cried together, we got drunk together, we finished each other's sentences, we moved – hell we _thought_ in sync, sometimes we kissed, and occasionally we fucked each other.

We were E&C. We didn't need a reason.

* * *

><p><strong>This my first E&amp;C fic, so don't be too hard on me ...oh, and I was halfway into writing this when I read the Smackdown spoiler. Now I want to kill WWE Creative.<strong>


End file.
